we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy's Powers
This is a list of Daisy's powers and abilities used throughout her appearances. Mario Party In Mario Party 3, Daisy was shown to have a considerable amount of strength, as she was capable of sending Bowser flying with the flick of a wrist. In Mario Party: Star Rush, Daisy's ability was for her to "Cause flower buds to bloom" to release coins. She shares this ability with Peach and Toadette. She also has her own dice block, the Friendly Dice Block. This dice block would get a 3, 4, 5 or a number equal to the number of allies you had in your party. These games have also shown Daisy to be skillful with weapons and items such as hammers. Mario Kart In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Daisy and Peach's special Item is the Heart. Once activated, a circle of hearts will rotate around the car. When a opponent's item approaches Peach or Daisy while this item is in use, the hearts will absorb the item, giving it to Peach or Daisy's. then they are able to use that item again. The Heart will disappear after absorbing 2 items. Chain Chomps, Spiny Shells, and Bob-omb explosions will penetrate the protective barrier. Mario Tennis Wonder Flower Wonder Flower is Daisy's Offensive Power Shot in Mario Power Tennis. It causes the ball to fly at normal speed and knocks opponents back about an eighth of the court. The petals that grow around the tennis racket may be orange, blue or pink. If the petals are orange, Daisy will perform a Topspin Shot, if the petals are blue, Daisy will perform a Slice Shot and if the petals are pink Daisy will perform a Flat Shot. Flowerbed Return Flowerbed Return is Daisy's Defensive Power Shot in Mario Power Tennis. Daisy summons a bed of flowers leading to the location of the tennis ball, Daisy leaps over the flower bed and hits the ball, returning it to the other side at average speed. Mario Golf As seen in Mario Golf: World Tour and Mario Sports Superstars, Daisy has the ability to change her outfit using her powers. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Flower Shot Flower Shot is Daisy's Special Shot in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. It is performed by tapping out a triangle twice. Daisy begins by dribbling the ball in a triangle while a small field of flowers grows at her feet. She then spins in the air and casts the ball into the hoop. If Daisy is touched while performing this move, the other players will lose some of they're coins. Mario Sports Mix Daisy's central abilities are her flower-oriented abilities, through which she can create gardens complete with fences and cover her hands in flowers in a similar manner to pompoms to block and attack projectiles. Mario Strikers Torpedo Strike in Super Mario Strikers, Daisy's Super Strike is the Torpedo Strike. She will kick it high in the air and proceed to shoot it dizzying the goal keeper. Crystal Smash! The Crystal Smash! or Crystal Ring! is Daisy's Super Ability in Mario Strikers Charged. Daisy punches the ground summoning a ring of sharp orange crystals which surround her for a brief moment. Any player who touches the crystals will be knocked back, while any player inside the zone will be momentarily dazed. Crystallized Daisy When Daisy performs her Mega Strike, Crystallized Daisy. she jumps high into the air with the ball. She clenches her fist, summoning crystals into it. She then punches the ball towards the goal emitting shining crystals throughout the Mega Strike. Daisy, along with Waluigi and Dry Bones, posses the ability to teleport in Mario Strickers Charged. This move can be charged by passing around the ball, allowing Daisy, Waluigi and Dry Bones to teleport further. Mario Baseball Flower Ball Flower Ball is the name of Daisy's Special Ball in Mario Superstar Baseball. Daisy throws the ball with many flowers scattered on it. This is meant to disguise the ball and confuse the batter. This is an attempt to confuse the players on the field. The Flower Ball returns in Mario Super Sluggers as Daisy's Star Pitch. If the batter hits the ball while it is under the flower affects, it will fly at a high angle and usually won't go very far, making it very likely for the batter to get an out. A player can counter by using a Star Swing. Daisy's Star Swing has her bat sprout a flower on the end. When she connects with the ball it pops onto the outfield and a flower garden will grow. The fielders will have to wait until the ball lands in order to retrieve it. Fielders who can levitate such as Boo can still catch the ball however. Daisy Star Pitch.gif Star Swing.gif Mario & Sonic series Since Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, characters have Special Abilities. Daisy's Special Ability is called Flower Trampoline. Daisy will jump on a giant flower that will launch her. In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy can use a special move. Once used, a giant orange glowing heart quickly expands through the entire screen, where several other small orange hearts appear shortly after. Super Smash Bros. Series Disclaimer: The Super Smash Bros. series is not canon to the Super Mario franchise. Therefore, the abilities Daisy only exhibits in these games likely cannot be used by her in canon. Daisy and Peach are practically identical in abilities in the Super Smash Bros. franchise, considering that Peach is the base fighter for Daisy's moveset in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. As such, both characters are equipped with magic and have magic sparkles accompany many of their attacks (examples: Dash Attack, Up Tilt and Forward Air). Most notably, Daisy has the ability to create rainbows and use then as a form of defense. Daisy has the ability to levitate for about 2.5 seconds and can use her parasol to float as well. In her Final Smash, Daisy Blossom, Daisy displays many abilities, including her flower manipulation and sleep inducement. While she doesn't use this in her moveset, Daisy displays the ability to teleport, which she uses in her intro. Daisy Final Smash.png Ss 2.jpg Ss 5.jpg Related Videos Category:Mario Strikers Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario Baseball Category:Mario Tennis Category:Mario Golf Category:Mario Super Sluggers Category:Moves